


Happy Valentines Day

by JAYJEN11



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, True Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAYJEN11/pseuds/JAYJEN11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys had to spend Valentines Day at a convention and Jensen was not too happy about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentines Day

Jared sat on the bed in Jensen’s apartment and listened to him bitch while he packed. He had bitched six months ago when he found out they had a con on Valentines weekend but Jared had diverted his attention and made sure it didn’t come up again until it was necessary which was now.

Jensen did have a point, how often did Valentines fall on a Saturday or Sunday and instead of taking their wives away for a romantic weekend they were stuck doing a con. Don’t get them wrong, they loved the cons and their fans but why did it have to be on Valentines weekend out of the fifty-two weekends in a year?

Danneel had taken matters into her own hands and had travelled to her parents and Genevieve was still at home with the kids like it was any other normal weekend. Jared had promised to make it up to her, first being away last weekend in Vegas and now this, at least he was at home so he could be with her and the kids.

“Come on Jen it won’t be that bad, at least you know we’ll get smothered in love by the fans.”

“I know but Danni was pissed man.”

“I get it I do, Gen got that look on her face too but we’ll make it up to them and I’m sure you’ve ordered flowers.”

“Oh shit.”

“Jensen!” Jared yelped

“Kidding, of course I have or I’d have it cut off you know that. You taking Gen out to dinner tonight?”

“Nah by the time we land and get home the kids’ll be asleep and I’m exhausted.”

“Well at least you’re going home to a wife.” Jensen grumbled and Jared sighed.

It was situations like this that tore him in two. Did he leave Jen at home by himself or did he leave Gen at home with two kids on Valentines weekend? Whatever the decision someone was sitting alone in the dark wallowing.

“Jesus are you packed yet, it’s overnight and it’s home, I don’t even know why you need anything, come on.”

“Shut up.” Jensen grumbled but gave a small smile.

**

Jensen dropped his small bag at the front door and flicked on the light switch to his very empty house. He sighed and headed to the kitchen to get a beer from the fridge.  On the fridge door was a painted picture of what he thought was meant to be a heart and the word daddy written in crayon and he smiled. He looked at this watch but it was too late to call, especially JJ, she’d be dead to the world now.

He grabbed the beer and headed to his den where the whiskey was, he could have a shot of that before the beer chaser and that should get him some sleep. He was so tired but rattling around here by himself was disconcerting, he was very rarely alone but instead of feeling freedom he felt emptiness

His phone beeped and he looked down before smiling at the message…

_Hey babe, don’t drink too much, have a good night’s sleep. Love You!_

Typical, always worrying about him despite everything.

**

The next morning Jensen stretched and rolled over in his bed to hug a pillow, this was a treat, first a whole bed to himself and second, a sleep in, he never got to sleep in, even at these conventions he had to get up and moving early but this weekend he actually got to relax a bit before having to be there.

When he walked into the bathroom he saw a small box sitting on the bench, that he hadn’t seen the night before in his half asleep whiskey haze, and he opened it up to find a gorgeous watch from Danneel with a little note telling him she loved him, nothing gushy, they don’t do gushy, it’s not their thing but he smiled.

He had a shower, shaved and headed into the bedroom to get dressed, he put the watch in his bag; he didn’t want a personal gift from his wife becoming a topic of conversation at the con; they were very private about their marriage and he was happy for it to stay that way.

Half an hour later a toot of a horn had Jensen grabbing his bag and heading out the door. Jared greeted him at the door step with a big smile and a husky good morning

“How’d you sleep last night?” Jared asked as they climbed into the back of the car.

“Are you kidding? A whole bed to myself and a sleep in what more could I ask?” Jensen said with a smile and listened to Cliff bitching up the front, “What’s his problem?”

“Nothing.” Jared muttered and kicked Cliff’s seat

**

When they got to the hotel where the convention was being held it was a hive of activity

“It’s crazy around here.” Jensen said to Richard as he came up to greet them

“Well you know last minute change arounds always throw a bit of confusion into the mix but we got it.”

“Change around? What for?” Jensen asked

“Ah for you dumbass.” Richard said before looking at Jared and seeing Jared shaking his head and mouthing for him to shut up, “Oops sorry, I…ah….I gotta be somewhere that isn’t here.” Richard said and walked away.

“What the hell?” Jensen yelped as he spun around to look at Jared and saw his face blushed and his eyes looking guilty, “Jared what did you do?”

“I know how much you like your sleep ins and you never get them, even on weekends, and what does it hurt if everything is moved around a bit? That’s their job.”

“Jared.” Jensen snapped

“Happy Valentine’s Day babe.” Jared said with a smile and walked off before Jensen could yell at him. All these people were running around, moving things around just so he could have a sleep in in a bed all by himself. Jensen felt a warmth flow through him that Jared would do that for him, even though he now felt extremely guilty.

“Jensen here’s the key to the room if you wanna head up. You’re due on in half an hour. Do you need anything?” One of the organisers asked as her eyes kind of darted around the room as if she had ten other things she could be doing rather than talking to him. He shook his head and she dashed off as Cliff came over. Jensen handed Cliff the swipe card and they headed off to the elevators together while Cliff pulled out his phone and messaged Jared the room number.

“Where is he?” Jensen asked

“I don’t know, he wanted to say hi to someone and will meet us up there.”

Cliff swiped the room card and walked in to make sure all was good before walking out again with a smile on his face.

“Alright I’ll come and get you in twenty-five minutes.”

“K.”

“Twenty-five Jensen, no later.” Cliff reiterated and walked off

Jensen stepped into the room and smiled at the dozen red roses in the middle of the table. Geez hotels were going overboard for Valentine’s Day, then he saw a card with his name sticking out and went over to read it. As he did his phone rang and he smiled as he saw who it was.

“Hey Danni.”

“Daddy.”

“Hey JJ how’s my baby girl?” Jensen said with a huge smile on his face now as he put the card in his pocket

Jared slipped in while Jensen was on the phone and smiled at him as he headed into the bathroom.

Jensen was on the phone to JJ and Danni for the whole time they were in the room. Jared flopped down in an arm chair and surfed the net on his phone while Jensen talked. And then Cliff came and got them and Jensen had to hang up after making crazy kissy noises to his daughter. He had a big smile on his face as he climbed into the elevator and he listened to Jared tormenting him for his sound effects as he slipped the phone into his pocket and felt the card there, he pulled it out and was about to open it when the elevator doors opened and organizers ran at them handing them drinks and microphones and then they were out on stage.

“So Jared are you wearing red because it’s Valentine’s Day?” Jensen asked in front of the crowd and Jared replied yes he was ‘because he’s romantic’

They did the Gold Panel and went back up to the room.  Cliff swiped them into the room and Jensen saw a bottle of his favourite whiskey sitting next to the flowers, again his name on a card

“Hey Cliff am I paying for this room?” Jensen asked as he picked up the card

“No why the hell would you ask that?”

“Because of all this crap in here with my name on it, just checking.” Jensen said as Jared pulled off his red shirt and threw it over the back of a chair before reaching into the fridge for a bottle of water, tossing one to Jensen also. Jensen pulled off his shirt, hung it on a coat hanger and slipped on a t-shirt

“Hi guys.” Ruth said from the door

“Hey Ruth come on in.” Jared smiled and went over to give her a kiss on the cheek

“Hi boys.” Jim Beaver said and Jensen and Jared both moved to give their surrogate father hugs.  It had been a while since he’d been to a convention and they had enjoyed filming with him after such a break so they had big smiles on their faces; “I’m about to head on stage but it sure would go smoother with a shot of that.” Jim said as he pointed at the whiskey and Jensen smiled, slipped the card off the table into his pocket and cracked the seal on the bottle.

After Jim left Ruth hung around for a little longer and then Richard and Rob came up to the room to chat before they had to go back down.

Finally, just under an hour before they were due to go back to stage they were left alone

“Geez louise everyone is in a social mood today” Jensen said as he fell onto one of beds and closed his eyes.

“Yeah.” Jared said from the arm chair where he sat with his head resting against the wall, eyes closed, feet on the other chair in the room

“You gonna lie down?” Jensen asked quietly

“Nah I’m good here.” Jared muttered with his eyes still closed

 

Cliff came and woke them ten minutes before they were due back downstairs and Jared quickly jumped in the shower to wake himself up before they headed down.

“You know one day I’m gonna post a photo of your hair in one of those hair tie things”

“Hey it aint nothing they haven’t seen before; you know I don’t like going down there with wet hair.”

“Come on” Jensen said as he threw on his shirt and tossed the whiskey and his t-shirt into his bag before handing it to Cliff with Jared’s bag.

 

After their panel they went straight to the car and to the airport to catch a plane back to Vancouver.

Jared was quiet on the trip home, as Jensen usually was after all the noise and energy around them at cons and he shook his head when Jensen asked him if he wanted to come up to his apartment for a drink to wind down.

“Nah man I’ll get to Cliff to drop me off, see ya tomorrow.” Jared said and avoided the eye stare Jensen was trying to give him

**

Jensen flopped down onto the couch and sighed, home sweet home, probably more home then Austin, he definitely felt more relaxed here. He closed his eyes and sighed again wondering what was going on with Jared.  He had been a little quiet or pre occupied today and Jensen always worried when he got like that. He had a tendency to give too much of himself until there was nothing left to give and although Jensen tried to step in before that happened sometimes it slipped past him and he didn’t pick up on it until it was too late and he was hoping this wasn’t one of those times.

He got up off the couch to go to the bathroom and have a shower and all of a sudden noticed another bunch of red roses. Jesus was he being stalked? He knew he was safe here in this unit building so he went to the flowers and pulled out the card…YOU…that’s all it said and Jensen frowned and looked on the back of the card and for another card before shrugging and throwing the card in the bin and going into the bedroom.

As he emptied his pockets he pulled out his phone, some gum and the other cards he had slipped in there during the day…now idle curiosity got the better of him and he opened them…LOVE…I…

Jensen was tired after a big week and a hectic day so he forgave himself for the five seconds it took him to put everything together…I LOVE YOU

Another five seconds were spent staring at the wall before a huge lightbulb went off over his head…

“Shit, shit, shit.” Jensen growled. He dived into his closet, pulled out a scruffy pair of jeans, an old Henley and old sneakers.

“shit, shit shit.” He muttered again as he checked he had his wallet and phone before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

A few minutes later he pulled into a car space and all but ran into the building, nodding to the door man as he went up. He used his key to open the door and walked in to see Jared lying on his couch watching tv.

“I suck.”

“I know.”

“No I totally suck.”

“It’s ok babe.”

“No it’s not I’m so sorry.” Jensen said as he walked into the lounge and climbed into Jared’s lap, straddling him. Jared’s hands automatically went to rest on his hips like they always did when he was in this position. “Do you hate me?”

“Totally.”

“Jay!”

“Of course I don’t hate you.”

“But I suck.”

“Well you could if you wanted to.” Jared smiled suggestively and Jensen growled deep in his throat

“You should hate me.”

“Well that aint ever going to happen so just shut it.”

“The sleep in, the flowers, the whiskey, more flowers.”

“You don’t need to read me the list I’m the one that organised it all.”

“Fuck I suck.”

“Jensen just shut up and come here.” Jared said and pulled Jensen down to him so their lips met.

“Anything Jay I’ll do anything you want.” Jensen muttered in between dropping delicate little kisses all over Jared’s face.

“I want you to take me into the bedroom…”

“And?” Jensen asked before dipping in to taste him

“And climb into bed with me…”

“Yes?” Jensen purred and licked in again

“And then wrap yourself around me while we sleep.” Jared said with a smile, “I missed having you next to me last night and I worried about you all alone.”

“I love you.”

“I know and I love you too.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything.”

“I didn’t expect you to you idiot.”

“But…”

“Jensen!”

“Ok, ok. Come on.” Jensen said as he slid off Jared

“What are you doing?”

“Taking you to bed like you asked” he said before slowly kissing him

“Ok”

“And then I’m gonna wrap myself around you like you asked.” He kissed him again

“Hmmm, ok.”

“And then I’m gonna slowly and torturously open you up before making love to you until you scream.” Jensen husked

“Hey I would have been happy with just the sucking.”

“Happy Valentines Day Jay.”

“Love you babe.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
